


小别

by 00Yaya00



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Yaya00/pseuds/00Yaya00
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You
Kudos: 2





	小别

你蜷缩在薄薄的被子里，在半梦半醒之间挣扎。好像有什么碰撞的声音，你心里很慌乱，想醒也醒不来。  
又一阵细碎的声音响过，忽然一双热乎乎的手抚上了你的肩头。  
“怎么了？”是熟悉的声音，“做噩梦吗？”  
他抱住了你把你拥在怀里，“体温怎么这么低，太冷了吗？”  
他把被子扯开盖在你们俩身上，宽大的身躯温暖着你。你的呼吸渐渐平稳，他带些胡渣的下巴轻靠在你身上，他的手却渐渐不安分起来。手伸进你的睡衣里揉搓你的乳房，轻轻重重的揉捏你的乳首。他的鼻息故意喷洒在你的耳边，另一只手也不闲着捏着你的臀部。  
“但丁…”你忍不住责怪他大半夜不让你好睡。  
“我出去工作这么久，”他轻咬你的耳骨，“想你了。”  
你感觉到他下身的凸起正顶在你的后背。  
“我想要。”他说。  
说得好像你不同意他就不会继续似的。  
你转过身去亲吻他，他的唇一如既往的柔软又有力，带着一股酒精的香气，懒得剃掉的胡茬扎在你的脸颊，像是另一种方式的亲吻。  
依依不舍地分开，他的手摸向了你的下身，里面早已经是湿漉漉的一片了。他的手指熟门熟路地在里面进出刺激你的敏感点，你忍不住娇喘起来，他从你的脸颊轻轻地亲到你的嘴唇，缓缓地品尝你的唇舌。  
他再也忍不住，脱掉裤子把你压在身下，你抱住他迎合他进入你。他终于进入了你，满满地抵住了你，出差半个月你竟然觉得有些吃痛。  
“疼吗？”他察觉到你有些不寻常。  
“有一些”你说。  
“那我慢点。”  
他缓缓地开始运动，小穴却不断收缩不让他离开，快感渐渐散发开来，声音自顾自地发出来，你有些害羞不敢出声，手臂挡住了自己的脸。  
“又害羞了，我们上床多少次了还害羞，”他渐渐加快了速度，一直顶到最深处，轻车熟路地顶弄你的敏感点，顾不得别的想法，你随着他的节奏不住地喘息，你抱紧了他，身体里有电流四处乱窜。  
在他的冲刺下你到达了高潮，下身不断的收缩像是要把内容物永远留在体内。全身上下潮水褪去般得到了轻松，你大喘着气像是窒息的人在获取空气。  
身上的人得意地笑了，轻轻地亲吻了你的额头，更奋力地冲刺。你有些无力地抱着他，小穴却很兴奋地配合，几十下之后他也射了。  
但丁放松下来压在你身上，却不愿意把阴茎拔出。“就这样睡吧”他心满意足地说。你困得没边没理他。没过多久但丁又应了，他弹射起身，又想开始。  
你推他的胸口，皱着眉头说：“明天我还要上班。”  
他趴在你的胸口上可怜兮兮地说：“我那么久没见你了。”  
你拿他没办法，手上的力道变轻了不少。他兴奋地惊呼，还说：“要不你明天请假不要上班了。”  
你叹了口气不知如何是好。


End file.
